


Swing of the Hips

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eloquent and radiant with two first class degrees<br/>And the kind of hips<br/>Which fingertips<br/>Were invented just to tease~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing of the Hips

“You two did **what?** ”

Drift tilted his helm, “Danced.”

“ **Percy.** And **you.** ”

“Yeah. He’s fantastic at it.”

Rodimus stared at the pair in disbelief. Thanks to Drift’s recent partial restoration, the pair stood a little more level now; and Percy was smiling in a way Rodimus couldn’t quite pin down.

The music humming in Swerve’s bar abruptly changed. The bartender went to object, but the thrumming and bouncing beat caught him right up and he started snapping his servos instead.

Drift perked immediately, and looked to Perceptor.

A nod, and Drift grabbed the scientist’s hand as he stood so quickly his seat almost toppled.

Perceptor laughed as Drift tugged him into standing, and he followed the excited swordsmech. Drift’s finials twitched as he pulled Perceptor close, and that’s when the the music suddenly kicked in hard.

The grin on Perceptor’s face was devious as he seemed to mold himself against the samurai- and they began to move.

Rodimus couldn’t help but cheer them on.

Perceptor’s pedes clacked upon the floor with every step, and he laughed when Drift dipped him almost to the floor before drawing him up intimately close. The floor rapidly cleared as the crowd watched the pair dance; all quick spins and light steps, even as Perceptor was spun by his lover. 

But it was the half-lift that made them all gasp, Perceptor’s legs around Drift’s waist and a sword-calloused hand supporting his back as he bent gracefully. His optics were dim when he straightened, legs relaxing as he slid down to rest upon his pedes before once again they whirled into graceful motion. 

A half turn as graceful as an ocean’s tide, back-to-chest and hips swayed in time with the sultry beat before they faced each other again. Ratchet whooped in encouragement as the pair stole a kiss as they leaned; Perceptor’s free hand pressed to Drift’s chestplate as a back unencumbered with a greatsword gracefully curved like a keystone’d arch.

Perceptor laughed, pushing away and using their other clasped hands to tug Drift to follow his motion. The samurai straightened and followed, pressing close and sealing their lips together as the song finally faded, Perceptor’s leg hitched over one of Drift’s hips and the swordmech’s free hand gripping his thigh like a lifeline.

They broke their kiss to the sounds of a cheering bar, hearing Nautica wolf-whistle as Brainstorm hollered “ENCORE!” beside her.

“Still got it, Percy.”

The scientist chuckled, coyly looking away as faceplates warmed.


End file.
